In prior art, many robotic floor-cleaning devices have scheduling systems that allow users to input schedules so that a robotic floor-cleaning device turns on automatically at a preset time. Alternatively, a user may simply turn on a robotic floor-cleaning device to begin work at any time. Some users may benefit from a robotic floor-cleaning device that operates on a schedule but do not want to take the time or energy to set up the schedule. A need exists for a method to automatically devise a robotic floor-cleaning device work schedule based on user inputs.